pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucario
/ |dex number = #448|body type = Sciurine|image = Lucario.png}} Lucario is the Evolution form of Riolu and is a Fighting/Steel Type Pokemon. It Mega Evolves into Mega Lucario when exposed to a Lucarionite during battle. Appearance 'Original' Lucario is blue, black, white, and dull yellow. Lucario features spikes on its chest and hands. Lucario is also very skinny and has bangs hanging from its head. 'Mega Lucario' Lucario has grown an extra white spike on each of its hands, which have turned red. Its arms have turned black, with blue at the top. Its shoulders now have spikes, and the fur on its chest has grown over its neck, and past its waste, with a black poitned stripe pointing downwards underneath the fur. Its tail has turned into fur, just like its chest, and the back stripes on its face have new points and goes behind its earinsides. Its 'hair' grew drastically in size and became tipped in red. Fanon Appearances PokeSelects * Dakota's Lucario, nicknamed 'Lucas' appeared in ''Red Alert''. Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master * One, under the Ownership of Korrina, appears in A Mega Lesson Pokémon Tales * Lucas the Lucario, owned by Dakota Rex, evolved from Riolu prior to ''The Collector''. ** He appears quite regularly in crossovers. He appears in ''Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea'','' [[Desperate Call for Help|''Desperate Call for Help]],'' [[Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World|''Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World]], Full Battle Against Dakota Rex, [[Crisis in the Dream World!|''Crisis in the Dream World!]],'' ''Shadow of Oblivia'''' and War with the Shadow of Aura. ** In the Dream World, he has shown the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario. He has since obtained the ability in the real world. * Korrina's Lucario evolved from Riolu in [[Stones and Fists|''Stones and Fists]].'' ** It reappeared in [[Battle of the Tower|''Battle of the Tower]]. * Ben's Lucario, nicknamed Fasttrack, evolved from Riolu in ''Shot at Fashion''. * Greta's Lucario appeared in ''Vs. Battle Arena''. * Riley's Lucario appeared in ''Vs. Aggron''. * Maylene's Lucario appeared in ''Vs. Bibarel'','' [[Vs. Lucario 1|''Vs. Lucario 1]], ''[[Vs. Lucario 2|''Vs. Lucario 2]],'' [[Illumination on a Bad Habit|''Illumination on a Bad Habit]],'' [[Family Reunion|''Family Reunion]],'' [[Vs. Maylene|''Vs. Maylene]]'' and [[Vs. Snagem|''Vs. Snagem]]. * Ian's Lucario evolved from Riolu in Collision with the Enemy. * Nike's Lucario appeared in a flashback in ''Vs. Ian's Past 1''. It had the ability to Mega Evolve. ** It appeared in the flesh in ''Vs. Shadow Togetic''.'' * Cameron's Lucario evolved from Riolu in [[Vs. Simi|''Vs. Simi]]. * Edelgard's Amyr the Lucario appeared in ''War with the Shadow of Aura''. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Lucario is a competitor in the Smash Bros tournament, as well as its own battle choice. ** It battled in ''Finding the Perfect Fit'', '' [[Conflict of Interest|''Conflict of Interest]],'' [[Test of Will|''Test of Will]],'' [[The Fourth Round|''The Fourth Round]]'' and [[Final Battle!|''Final Battle!]] ** It appeared in [[Dedede Finds a Partner!|''Dedede Finds a Partner!]] ** It was chosen to be part of Team Mewtwo to fight against the Elite Four, fighting again in [[Master and Crazy|''Master and Crazy]], ''[[Subspace|''Subspace]] and ''Core of Legends''. ** Its Final Smash is Mega Evolution, being able to do so without a trainer. * Master Core's Ditto transforms into Lucario in ''Core of Legends''. It has the ability to Mega Evolve as well. Attacks *Extreme Speed *Dragon Pulse *Close Combat *Aura Sphere *Foresight *Quick Attack *Detect *Metal Claw *Counter *Feint *Power-Up Punch *Swords Dance *Metal Sound *Bone Rush *Quick Guard *Me First *Aura Sphere *Calm Mind *Heal Pulse *Close Combat *Dragon Pulse *Extreme Speed Gallery Megalucario.png|MegaLucario Lucariosprite.png|A custom made Lucario sprite by Shadow Lucariossbb.png|In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Main.png|Lucario in Super Smash Bros. 4 indexpoke.jpg|Lucario in anime images22.jpg Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Final Evolutions Category:Final Evolution Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Blue Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon